


The Tale of Sisters

by WorgenWoman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorgenWoman/pseuds/WorgenWoman
Summary: Luna and Violet Blackwood are twin sisters fused together by soul, but when they end up trapped in a hole full of monsters, will they make it out in one piece?





	The Tale of Sisters

"C'mon, V! We're finally ready." Luna said to what seemed to be the air beside her, setting off from their home with a small drawstring bag on her back. Towards the large mountain in the distance. "We'll be fine. It's not like there's a massive ogre with a chainsaw up there!" The bright-haired teen was a bit more energized than usual today. Maybe it was the extra coffee, maybe it was the extra sleep. Luna had been planning this little hiking trip since....actually, it was more of a last-minute thing. She guessed that her mom was tired of listening to Luna just play Guitar Hero and sleep, so she had insisted on a little nature hike up the closest mountain during her little spring break.

Luna wasn't the quickest person alive, so it's no secret that it took her a while to actually reach the bottom of the mountain. She was probably getting outside longer just getting here and back. Whatever, she did kinda need to get out of bed for once this week. She finally began the climb up the mountain, armed only with a dead phone, a bottle of water, and some trail mix, with her ghostly sister floating by her side.

Violet was something special. A cat woman, not quite alive and not quite dead, trapped with the remnants of her shattered SOUL mixed in with her sister's. Now that's sharing. She was but a ghost attached to her sister, sharing her body and mind, but Violet knew there was more. She knew she was meant to protect Luna, defend her from anything that might hurt her. That wasn't anything like that at all, but it's impossible to change Violet's views on that.

Luna had to stop for a drink, eventually, but that's when things started to go downhill. She took a swig of water and began at a slight jog further up while she closed her water bottle. With her eyes distracted, she didn't even notice the massive hole in the ground just in front of her. Before she could realize it, a root twisted it's way up her ankle and tripped her straight into a bed of unfamiliar dirt and flowers. After managing to stagger back to her feet, the teenager looked around the area she had landed right in, and her sister panicking and saying 'I told you so' at the exact same time. Very helpful. Luna tried to balance herself after such a hard fall. It wasn't long, however, before a strange flower poked up from the dirt and rocks and started to speak. 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the-" The flower was cut off by Luna quickly exchanging glances with the ghost and making a run for it, leaving her water and trail mix behind her in the flowers. No time to retrieve it, no time to even wait. Was this some weird nightmare? Had she fallen straight into some wonderland shit and there was going to be a queen in red off to take her head? She certainly didn't want to stick around, not even with an innocent-looking monster flower. Violet spoke up first, only heard by the one whom she shared a soul bond with. _"What NOW? We're in who knows where, in the middle of who knows what, and we could get attacked at any moment! You should let me handle-"_ Luna interrupted Violet before she could finish. "You'll cause more of a scene than I would, V. That would be stupid." Shaking her head, Luna slunk to the closest wall and tried to hide. She had a few backup measures, but she didn't want to use too much of her precious energy. After all, she might be here a while. She didn't want to, but there wasn't another way out. Nothing she could do but move forward.

Just keep going.


End file.
